


(dont) leave me alone

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Accidents, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 hour.<br/>tyler gets a call from the hospital. he’s too shocked to even cry, instead sits in the living room and stares at the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(dont) leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by an anon on tumblr that i cant pull up right now.

0 minutes.  
josh dies on impact.

1 hour.  
tyler gets a call from the hospital. he’s too shocked to even cry, instead sits in the living room and stares at the floor.

2 hours.  
mark comes over and sits beside tyler. they don’t talk. mark pulls tyler into his arms when the other finally starts to cry.

5 hours.  
mark tells the fans. tyler lies on his bed and lets the world turn without him. 

10 hours.  
tyler can't sleep. 

the driver who hit josh was drunk. tyler resolves to never drink again. 

1 day.  
funeral preparations are made by josh’s family. tyler is told that he can’t go by josh’s mother, that he’s the reason that josh is going to hell. tyler cries for hours after the phone call.

3 days.  
the apartment that was once shared feels empty with only one person in it. 

4 days.  
he goes to the funeral in sunglasses and a hat. he doesn't speak at all. the casket is closed. 

josh’s sister is the only person who recognizes him. she stands beside him and gives one of his hands a squeeze before moving off to join her family. 

1 week.  
josh doesn't have a will. 

1 month.  
there’s a noose that hangs in the once-shared room. tyler stares at it all day. he hardly eats, hardly sleeps. his mouth is dry. his hair is greasy. 

1 month 2 days.  
mark comes over and finds tyler pulling the noose around his neck. 

1 month 3 days.  
nobody leaves tyler alone anymore. he hates it. he wants to join josh, wherever josh is. 

1 month 5 days.  
is josh in hell?

is it really tyler’s fault he's there?

2 months 19 days.  
tylers arms are littered with cuts.

he brings flowers every day to josh’s grave and stays there for hours. mark or jenna is always watching him. 

they can't stop him from cutting. they can't stop the grief. 

3 months.  
tyler runs into josh’s family on his daily visit and gets yelled at by josh’s mother. 

3 months 6 days.  
tyler doesn't go to the grave anymore. 

3 months 25 days.  
tyler twists his wedding ring around his finger and stares at the ceiling. he can't do the band without josh, can he?

4 months 2 days.  
tyler meets a drummer named kay. they’re very nice, and very good. 

4 months 13 days.  
tyler asks kay to join the band. they say yes. 

5 months.  
tyler stands at josh’s grave and asks if he can have josh’s blessing for the new drummer, the new music he’ll be making. 

it’ll always be you who’s the drummer, tyler tells the headstone. kay is just temporary. 

6 months.  
it’s been half a year. tyler screams his emotions into a mic, slams them out in chords on the ukulele and piano and synth. 

6 months 17 days.  
tyler tells them new music is on the way. 

6 months 27 days.  
they shoot some of the first music video in the graveyard. tyler cries on and off camera. he wears long sleeves. nobody says anything. 

7 months 10 days.  
they drop the video. the fans blow up. 

7 months 30 days.  
tyler is one month clean from self harm. 

8 months.  
he relapses. 

8 months 27 days  
they drop another video. 

9 months 1 day.   
they drop the album. people say they're crying. they offer comfort to tyler. 

none of it helps, but he pretends it does. 

9 months 6 days.  
mark tries to get tyler out of bed. 

9 months 8 days.  
tyler almost jumps off the top of his apartment building. nobody else knows. 

at least he got out of bed. 

9 months 16 days.  
he only looks at the negative reviews for the new album. the most issue people have is that its too depressing. 

9 months 17 days.  
how could it not be depressing?

9 months 18 days.  
his best friend in all the world is dead. 

10 months.  
tyler almost bleeds out as he cuts his thigh. he goes to the hospital. 

10 months 4 days.  
josh would be so upset with him. 

11 months.  
his words become jumbled. his lyrics no longer come. 

11 months 20 days.  
what's a musician without songs?

1 year.  
tyler joseph is pronounced dead. 

they say he died on impact.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr @joshlerfcker

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(i'll never) go away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727516) by [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat)




End file.
